


Afterburn

by MadameFolie



Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: Deadly Premonition, Descent into Madness, Gen, Hallucinations, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: Something is clinging to the corners of his consciousness.





	Afterburn

When fire flickers it leaves behind a shadow on the insides of the eye. There is probably a word for it, Elefseus thinks. And Milos would know what it is and why it happens. He’s seen it countless times and never once had he thought to ask.   
  
He sees the same shadow in the movements of men soon to die.  
  
The campfire is warm and the wine from the cellars of Pyrgion is cool from its entombment. Elefseus wraps his hands about the cup to better reconcile the two. Sirius has long since left his side to confer with the tactician. The men are drinking, their respite hard won on the battlefield today. He’s been poured a great many drinks. There was a time when it had been exhilarating, he is sure, to have triumphed and thrilled in the battles to come.  
  
The straps of his sandals eat at his skin; it’s the worst he’s had it since they began to march. Others have not been so lucky. The shadows lurk in the wake of scores of his men. Perhaps more. He does not like to look if he does not have to.  
  
Because the whispers grow louder. He cannot make out the words yet, but the rasping is there in his mind, raking its claws down the inside of his skull. Shards and fragments of words, half-heard in his head– and when he turns– there is nobody there. Soldiers making merry. Women and children, at their repose.   
  
And the flicker of something there for only an instant– and then gone.


End file.
